Regret
by Purple-Angelstar14
Summary: What would happen if Littlefoot regreated his decision he made and acts upon it? How will that effect all his friends and family? This is just something to start me off...nothing real big at all. This WAS Land Before Time XI but I've got a better idea
1. Chapter One

Land Before Time XI  
  
By: Random Story Girl  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was as quiet as any in the Great Valley, but unlike every other child in the valley, a young bronze colored longneck moved around in his sleep restlessly. He had been like this for almost an entire year, yet no one had found out.  
  
He woke up out of his dream, shaking.  
  
Looking down at his feet he muttered, "No one knows."  
  
He looked back up at the sky and stared at a bright star, it was always his favorite one. Why? Because it was a star his mother pointed out to him one night when she was still alive. He remembered it like it was yesterday...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A baby Littlefoot stared at the starry sky with wonderment. Unlike most hatchlings his age he was already curious about the world around him, and he wasn't afraid of staying away without his mother right beside him.  
  
"Littlefoot?" A caring, soft voice asked.  
  
He looked around to see his mother staring at him. Then she asked, "What are you doing awake?"  
  
"What are those shiny things in that big thing?" He asked in his cute baby voice.  
  
She smiled and said, "Those are stars, and that big thing is the sky."  
  
Littlefoot stared up at them and said, "Why are they there?"  
  
"Well, no one's really sure, but I believe it's to give us hope," She said to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, when I look at them I feel comfort and I feel like everything will be ok, and right now we need to feel like that," She said softly so she wouldn't wake her mother and father.  
  
Littlefoot stared at them then said, "I like that big shiny one."  
  
She followed his gaze and saw he was pointing out the brightest star in the sky and said, "Oh yes, that's my favorite to. Want to know how I always find it?"  
  
"How?" He asked her.  
  
"It's the eye of a Longneck...see those light stars around it, well follow your eyes around it and tell me what you see," She said.  
  
He did then said in an excited voice, "It's a Longneck."  
  
She smiled and nodded, then picked him by in her mouth by his tail and put him on her back and said, "If something happens and I can't really be with you just look for that constellation at night, and it will be proof I'm always with you."  
  
"Where would you be going mother?" He asked her.  
  
"Nowhere yet, I hope at least," She said and nuzzled her little son.  
  
He giggled then said, "I know you'll never leave, I'll always be able to watch the shiny things...stars...with you."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
He sighed sadly and shook the tears away from his eyes. He was never able to look at the stars with her again.  
  
Littlefoot stared at the ground then curled up again and before falling asleep he said, "Dad..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Littlefoot?" A yellow colored three-horn said as she ran into the clearing where her friends were.  
  
"Me no know, why Cera?" A small brown flyer said. His name was Petrie.  
  
"Because I had to tell him his Grandpa wants him," Cera said in a huffy voice.  
  
"We didn't see him today, nope, nope, nope," Ducky said. Spike just shook his head no and went back to eating.  
  
She sighed then said, "Oh well, lets start the game."  
  
"What we gonna play?" Petrie asked.  
  
"Umm...how about...Hide and Go Seek?" Cera asked.  
  
"Sure, but your it!" Ducky said laughing as took off.  
  
"Grr...oh well," Cera said and started counting as the others all hid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Littlefoot sat in a cave behind the Thundering Falls. It was only small so no one noticed it.  
  
"Littlefoot!" He heard his grandfather call out.  
  
He sighed then jumped through the falls and crept around the bushes, making it look like he had come from the forest and said, "Yes Grandpa?"  
  
"Oh good, there you are, your Grandmother and I want to talk to you," he said, he had a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Sure," He said and followed his grandfather.  
  
When they got to their nest Littlefoot noticed their serious faces and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're Grandma and I are worried Littlefoot," Grandpa Longneck said.  
  
He was about to ask why when Grandma Longneck said, "We've seen you just staring at the sky for hours at a time during night...for the last year almost."  
  
Littlefoot stared at the ground.  
  
"What's the matter Littlefoot? Something must be bothering you," Grandpa Longneck said.  
  
Tears welded up in his brown eyes as he looked at his grandparents.  
  
"Oh dear, what's wrong?" His grandmother said and nuzzled him a bit.  
  
"I...I miss mom," He said in a whisper.  
  
Both look taken back by this and Grandpa said, "After all this years, why now?"  
  
"I guess its cause I met dad and it just brought back memories," Littlefoot said honestly, then said, "I'm going for a walk." And without waiting for an answer he walked away.  
  
"Oh dear," Grandpa Longneck said.  
  
There was a pause between the two fully grown Longnecks then Grandma Longneck said, "Despite how happy I was that he came back with us...I fear now that it was a mistake."  
  
"A mistake, why?" Grandpa Longneck asked with surprise.  
  
"We're all he ever had. Now he met his dad but he's not here. Bron might as well have died too for all the good its doing Littlefoot," She said.  
  
Grandpa Longneck said nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since his little talk with his grandparents Littlefoot started getting more and more distant from everyone. No one could understand why.  
  
Littlefoot jerked awake from his sleep and said, "I can't take it anymore...I've got to find dad."  
  
He stood up and stared at his grandparents sadly and said, "Sorry grandma, grandpa, I do love you, but I need a real parent now."  
  
He started walking towards the mountains when a warm wind suddenly passed by.  
  
'I'll lead the way son...don't worry...you won't be lost,' A warm voice said in his mind.  
  
"Mom?" He muttered, then got a determined look on his face and left the Great Valley with nothing but a backwards glance and the trust in his dead mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok this was my first fanfic so be easy ok? And yes I know it seems so stupid, but give me credit for trying. Oh and this is for my little sister who is in love with these movies. I must admit, I grew up watching Land Before Time, it's a really cute movie and I know I'll be buying all the movies no matter how old I get! Well see ya'll later!  
  
~Random Story Girl~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Land Before Time XI  
  
By: Random Story Girl  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Grandma and Grandpa Longneck had woken up to see their grandson gone they panicked, not yet thinking the worse but not sure where he went. The other herds in the valley helped search for him but they drew one conclusion...he had left. This meant he went into the Mysterious Beyond.  
  
"There's really no hope of him living if he went there alone," Daddy Tops (Cera's Dad) had said.  
  
But still they waited, as did Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike.  
  
It was only a month sense he left but things were straining everywhere because of it.  
  
The Longnecks (His grandparents) had basically secluded themselves from everyone else with worry and fear for their only Grandchild.  
  
And his friends, well he was basically the glue that held them together and now that the glue was gone they stayed separate more often then not.  
  
All though were united by one tiny bond all the same, worry and fear for Littlefoot and also hope that he was ok and found what he was searching for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Littlefoot climbed up the side of a narrow passage along the side of a steep canyon. At first he found all the walking and climbing he had done exhausting, but he was used to it now. There was also always this nice breeze that hit him when he was feeling to hot. He knew in his heart it was his mother trying to help as much as she could.  
  
He had been traveling for a month, and something inside of him told him that he was almost there.  
  
He walked across the flat top of the canyon until he came to a large forest and walked into it, being extremely careful to watch out for Sharpteeth.  
  
Suddenly he got a scent of another Longneck, and it was fairly knew. He smelt around a bit, it was a familiar one.  
  
He followed it into a cave, then realized he would have easily walked into a trap.  
  
"Don't worry bud," He thought to himself, "Sharpteeth aren't that smart."  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" A female voice suddenly said.  
  
Littlefoot suddenly saw in the shadows of the cave there was another Longneck, obviously a female.  
  
"Hey its ok, I'm a Longneck too...I'm from the Great Valley," He said, not saying right out who he was.  
  
"Really? I knew a Longneck from there once," She said and walked into the dim light of the cave, but Littlefoot could make out that she was a purplish color and seemed very familiar.  
  
Suddenly it snapped into place who she was and he said, "Ali?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked, then came into the total light and gasped, then said, "Littlefoot?"  
  
He nodded his head and she burst out laughing then said, "It's so good to see you! I never thought I'd see you ever again!" She nuzzled him a bit then laughed again.  
  
"Where's the rest of your herd?" He asked her.  
  
A dull look passed over her face, then pain replaced it and she said, "A g- g-g-group of sh-sh-sh-sha-sharpteeth attacked. My mom and I were away from it, so before they noticed us she pushed me into a shallow river, and then told me to go hid behind a waterfall that wasn't far away. I did, but I still saw the whole thing. It was the first time I've seen Sharpteeth work together, like about 30 of them! They killed all the adults first, including my mother, then killed all the children...I'm the only one that survived."  
  
He felt so bad for her and said, "I'm sorry Ali...I didn't know, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."  
  
She shook her head then said, "I would have told you anyways. Can we please get off the topic?"  
  
"Sure," He said to her.  
  
"So, what are you doing so far from the Great Valley...alone?" Ali asked curiously.  
  
"I'm trying to find my father's herd," Littlefoot said in a low tone.  
  
"Father?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I met him last year, when all the Longnecks..."  
  
"...Went to that place because of the Sleep Stories! I was there too! I can't believe we missed each other!" She finished for him.  
  
"Yeah," Littlefoot said then there was along pause.  
  
"Want to come with me?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Want to come with me? Like to my Father's herd? He'll accept you too, besides, you have no one right now...aside from me," He added with a smile.  
  
A wide smile broke out on her face then she said, "Sure!"  
  
He smiled back, and then said, "Come on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two had already been traveling together for a week. They exchanged stories about what happened to them after Ali left the Great Valley.  
  
"Littlefoot, I've been meaning to ask, how do you know where we're going?" She asked suddenly.  
  
He hesitated then said, "Promise not to laugh?"  
  
"Sure," She replied.  
  
"OK. Well I think my mother...well her spirit, is helping me. Because before I left the Great Valley I kept having sleep stories with her in it, now I don't...it's like she wanted me to go after my dad," Littlefoot explained.  
  
"I believe you," Ali said honestly, "I seen my mom is a sleep stories too. She told me where to hid, and also said a familiar face would show up soon."  
  
Littlefoot nodded, then suddenly both jumped at a constant crashing sound.  
  
They looked at a puddle in front of them to see it shaking with every loud thump.  
  
Ali screamed suddenly and Littlefoot looked over to see a large and hungry looking Sharptooth coming their way.  
  
"Run!" He yelled and nudged her along, then the two started running in the opposite direction.  
  
Ali stumbled over a root that was sticking out of the ground and got her leg caught in it.  
  
"Ali!" Littlefoot yelled and ran back to her, he bit the root and started yanking, trying to free his friend.  
  
"Just run!" She said to him.  
  
"No!" He said back in a harsh tone, yet it was muffled by the root.  
  
The large orange sharptooth was so close they could practically smell its disgusting breath. It let out a victorious roar and went down to kill the two small Longnecks when a tail whipped out of no where, hitting it back.  
  
Neither Ali nor Littlefoot saw what was fighting the Sharptooth. They didn't look at it in fear it was another one.  
  
Just as Littlefoot broke the root the Sharptooth ran away in defeat.  
  
On first reaction Ali gasped and moved behind Littlefoot.  
  
Littlefoot on the other hand was brave enough to look up. His eyes went wide and he said in shock, "Dad?"  
  
"Your dad?" Ali asked and looked up to see a Longneck that was about the same color as Littlefoot.  
  
"Littlefoot?" He asked, surprised.  
  
A small green Longneck ran out into the opening and said, "Where's that Sharptooth? I'll beat him!" He then saw the two other Longnecks his age and said, "Well who do we got here? Littlefoot and...well I don't know who you are."  
  
"Hi Shorty," Littlefoot said.  
  
"What are you doing so far away from the Great Valley without your Grandparents?" Bron suddenly said, he was angry.  
  
Littlefoot winced then said, "I was looking for you."  
  
Bron's face softened and he said, "Why?"  
  
"I've been having sleep stories...mom told me to," He said quietly.  
  
Ali glanced at her friend then at his father, then at Shorty.  
  
Bron stared for a minute then looked at Ali and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ali," She replied.  
  
"A friend of mine," Littlefoot added.  
  
"Well hello Ali. Where's the rest of your herd?" Bron asked.  
  
Ali looked at the ground and Littlefoot shook his head. Bron, understanding what must have happened, nodded.  
  
"Who are these young Longnecks Bron?" A female asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"This is Ali, I assume her herd was killed," He said that last part with a soft tone, so he wouldn't upset the girl then said louder, "And this is Littlefoot...my son."  
  
There was a mumbled of whispers through the rest of the herd, a few of the younger Longnecks looked at Littlefoot with interest.  
  
"So, what do you say? We let them travel with us?" Bron said then laughed and quickly picked up both young longnecks and put them on his back then said, "You've both had a long day, get some sleep."  
  
Littlefoot smiled then said, "Night dad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'll never see Littlefoot again, will we?" Cera asked her father one night, all their families were together for once, something they had made a point of doing every week since he left.  
  
"I don't know Cera," He replied, unsure of himself for once.  
  
"He might be d-d-...." Ducky's mom couldn't complete her sentence, she remembered when Ducky had been kidnapped and Spike had left...it hurt her greatly.  
  
"He's not dead," Grandpa Longneck said.  
  
"Of course he isn't," Petrie's mother agreed.  
  
There was a pause then Grandma Longneck sighed and said, "I bet I know where he's planning on going."  
  
"Where?" Voices shot at her from different spots.  
  
"Well I don't know the exact position, but I'd bet my life he's trying to get to Bron," She said.  
  
"Who?" Daddy Tops said, confused.  
  
"His dad?" Petrie asked.  
  
Both the Longnecks nodded they both hoped he had gotten there ok...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! 


	3. Chapter Three

Land Before Time XI  
  
By: Random Story Girl  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven cold seasons had passed since Littlefoot's departure. Many things had changed in the Great Valley since then.  
  
None of the 'old gang' talked anymore aside from Ducky and Spike.  
  
Cera had a reputation of being a bully now that she hung around with Hip and his group. She was taller now and had growing two sharp horns above her eyes. Her father was still as strict but didn't pay as much attention to her anymore.  
  
Petrie had taking to hang around with other flyers, including his uncle Pterano, who came back not too long ago after his exile was finished. Petrie was always seen flying and laughing with all his friends. He was almost fully grown now.  
  
Ducky grew quiet a bit to and was always seen with Spike and her brothers and sisters, but she also went around with other nice dinosaurs. She was an even better swimmer then before, which nobody thought was possible.  
  
Spike had also grown a lot. He has spikes and plates now, and he could also talk! He still eats a lot, and doesn't have much to say to anyone anyways. He's protective over Ducky and they're almost always seen together like before.  
  
The grownups were basically the same, although Grandma and Grandpa were starting to slip farther from everyone else. All of them still had one thing in common despite all their differences...they all doubted Littlefoot would ever return.  
  
Although they didn't know how wrong they were...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 10 miles away from the walls of the Great Valley a herd of Longnecks were taking a break from their long journey through the Mysterious Beyond.  
  
Bron stared at the rest of his herd with concern, there were many old ones now and they could not travel for much longer. He also didn't want to leave them for death.  
  
He looked over at his son, to see him sleeping in a small group with Ali and Shorty. He slowly trudged over and nudged him a bit.  
  
Littlefoot yawned and opened his eyes, then looked up at his dad and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"Come with me for a minute," Bron said.  
  
Littlefoot got up and followed Bron a little away from the group. Then Bron turned to Littlefoot and looked him over for a minute.  
  
Littlefoot had grown a lot; the top of his head was just past Bron's back. Ali and Shorty were a little shorter though. His color had also darkened so he was part tanned, part copper and part bronze.  
  
"Littlefoot, we need to go to a place where the old ones can finally stop traveling and feel safe. I think we both know where I'm talking about," Bron said.  
  
Littlefoot nodded and said, "The Great Valley."  
  
"Yes," Bron said.  
  
There was along pause between the two and Bron said, "You know, you're name doesn't really suit you anymore, and Shorty's doesn't describe him either."  
  
Littlefoot just smiled and said, "I want to be Littlefoot, because its what mom named me."  
  
"Understandable, I bet Shorty feels the same," Bron said.  
  
"Yeah, want me to wake everyone up, the Great Valley isn't that far from here. In fact...see those hills in the distance?" Littlefoot asked.  
  
"Yes," Bron said.  
  
"Well if I remember right, that's the walls of the Great Valley," Littlefoot said.  
  
"Well might as well get going, wake your friends up," Bron said and moved to the rest of the herd.  
  
Littlefoot went over to his friends then nuzzled Ali and said, "Wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes, yawned and stood up, then said, "What now?"  
  
Ali was also very tall now, although she was shorter then Littlefoot. Her colors had changed greatly too. She was Lavender, Medium Purple, and a Dark Violet when before she had a brownish tint to her.  
  
"We're going to the Great Valley," Littlefoot said then whipped Shorty with his tail.  
  
"Ouch!" Shorty yelled and woke up with a grumpy look on his face. The two male Longnecks were really like real brothers now, aside from the fact that they weren't related.  
  
Shorty was a little taller then Ali, not much though, and he had turned a dark green with a bit of lighter green on it, but even that wasn't light, but then his belly was white and stood out a lot.  
  
"Oh you never whip Ali to get her up," Shorty teased him, just getting a laugh from his 'brother'.  
  
"Alright everyone!" Bron said now that everyone was awake, "We're going to the Great Valley. Anyone who doesn't think they have it in them to keep traveling, or anyone who doesn't want to can also stay there, I know you'll be welcomed."  
  
Everyone seemed excited, a few glanced at Littlefoot curiously.  
  
"Although," Bron continued, "I don't know the way there from here."  
  
That got a few angry comments and much disappointment.  
  
"So, Littlefoot will be leading us," Bron said.  
  
Littlefoot looked taking back, and then Ali nudged him and said, "Lets get moving. And don't say you don't know this area. We've been through here before. Remember? When we went to the Valley of Mists?"  
  
He sighed then said, "Everyone follow me."  
  
They all started walking towards the Great Valley with Littlefoot in the lead. Ali was on his right side and Shorty was on his left, Bron followed close behind.  
  
"How much do you think everyone's changed?" Ali asked.  
  
"A lot, considering how much we have," Shorty said.  
  
Ali looked confused for a minute then remembered being told that Shorty had met Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike before.  
  
"Well, Cera probably has her horns. Petrie'd be almost fully grown, Ducky would be much taller, and Spike probably has all his plates and spikes...wonder if he can talk now?" Littlefoot asked no one in particular.  
  
No one, out of that huge group, noticed a shadow following them in the distance, no one knew how they were leading something...something that could cause the destruction of the Great Valley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Grandpa Longneck! Grandma Longneck!"  
  
The two looked up, startled, that was the first time in along time they had been called that, and they recognized the voice as Petrie's, one they hadn't heard for awhile.  
  
"Petrie, how nice to see you again," Grandpa said.  
  
Petrie was panting from his long, fast fly from the Great Wall. He hadn't stopped to tell anyone else what she saw, but many around them, including Cera's father, stared at them.  
  
"There's a herd of Longnecks coming this way," Petrie said between gasps for air.  
  
The dinosaurs around them broke into whispers. The two Longnecks looked surprised.  
  
"Are you sure?" Daddy Tops asked.  
  
"Yes, me sure," Petrie said.  
  
"Let's go greet them," Grandpa said, and they all started walking towards the Great Wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Littlefoot took a deep breath. His father had taken the lead again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ali asked. Shorty was a bit ahead of them.  
  
"I'm just nervous," Littlefoot admitted, and then realized something, "It's almost night."  
  
"Yes, we'll be sleeping inside the Valley at the walls, we went in the back way so I'm sure It'll take anyone a little while to get to us," Bron said as they all finished climbing over the wall.  
  
There were many whispers of awe, and Littlefoot stared nervously at the home he had left so many moons ago.  
  
"We rest, and then we'll continue on once we get to there," Bron said, nodding to the bottom of the cliffs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun, or the bright circle, slowly raised in the sky, the Littlefoot's grandparents, his old friends, and their family started making their way to the herd of Longnecks.  
  
"Do you think Littlefoot's with them?" Ducky asked Spike.  
  
"Maybe," He said in his whispering voice.  
  
Meanwhile Bron woke up, he knew there were dinosaurs coming their way.  
  
Glancing around the group he had to smile seeing Littlefoot and Ali sleeping closer together, and nudged his son.  
  
Littlefoot woke up and yawned, waking Ali and Shorty in the process.  
  
They all got up, the rest of the herd waking up soon later and they all stood, waiting for other dinosaurs to notice them, not wanting to intrude.  
  
Soon they came into view, and Littlefoot gulped, seeing they were his friends, their families and his grandparents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh! What's gonna happen now? Well next chapter will be up soon...but don't ask where this is going cause I have no clue once o every.  
  
This is probably really stupid, but oh well...its just a start for me...and there will be flashbacks saying what happened to Littlefoot and his two Longneck friends (Ali and Shorty) for the past 7 years.  
  
~Random Story Girl~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Land Before Time XI  
  
By: Random Story Girl  
  
Chapter Four  
  
OK just take note, I know what I said in the last chapter with height of Littlefoot and Ali, but I decided I didn't want them to grow up so fast, instead I'm making them shrink some (LOL) The top of Littlefoot's head is a few meters below the top of his dad's leg...you'll see why later on. And I think you can kind guess what the height of the others would be...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Great Valley," Ducky and Spike's mom said in a warm voice. Her eyes were scanning the crowd, but she didn't recognize Littlefoot at all, even though she had stared at him...especially since she was staring up at him now.  
  
"Bron," Grandpa Longneck said and walked forwards.  
  
"Hello Papa Longneck," Bron said to him.  
  
Littlefoot felt terrified as he looked everyone over from his semi-tall view. All his friends looked smaller to him now, but he could tell they were bigger, and that they didn't know it was him standing in front of them.  
  
Ali nudged him a bit and smiled, then said, "Don't worry bout it."  
  
Bron notice the Longnecks staring sadly at the herd, they didn't think he was there.  
  
He nudged his son with his tail and gave him a pointed look.  
  
Littlefoot took a deep breath and was about to say something but nothing came out.  
  
Ali rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Thank you for welcoming us to your valley, I was hoping, if it's not to much trouble, if the ones who wanted to stay here could?" Bron asked.  
  
"Certainly," Grandpa Longneck said before Daddy Tops could say anything.  
  
Cera made a funny noise and looked at her new friends well shaking her head.  
  
Ali noticed this, and then whispered to Littlefoot, "I'll introduce myself, and then you can."  
  
"Alright," He whispered back.  
  
She caught Bron's eye, and he nodded, the herd was staring to split up to get their fill of food.  
  
Ali cleared her throat then said, "Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Ali."  
  
Ali and Littlefoot weren't huge Longnecks yet, but they were taller then the other ones...then again they always had been.  
  
"Ali?" Grandma Longneck said slowly. Her eyes turned to Littlefoot and for a moment she thought it was her long lost grandson, but she pushed away that idea. If it was him he would have told them by now...right?  
  
Ali nodded her head and smiled at them.  
  
Cera looked over at her old friends, then whispered to the closets one, Spike, "Man, look how much she changed."  
  
"Yeah," Spike whispered back.  
  
"What happened to your old herd?" Three-Horn demanded.  
  
It was Ali who took a deep breath this time and Littlefoot giving her an encouraging smile.  
  
"They were all killed about seven years ago," Ali said sadly.  
  
"Oh poor dear," Grandma Longneck said.  
  
"You may stay as long as you wish Bron," Grandpa Longneck said.  
  
"It won't be for long, we will probably be leaving in about three days," Bron informed them.  
  
They all nodded, and slowly everyone went back to what they were doing before the Longnecks came.  
  
Bron shot his son a look then as Littlefoot's Grandparents walked away sadly he said, "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess...I didn't want them to be sad when I leave again," Littlefoot said honestly.  
  
Bron sighed and said, "You're still young, you'll learn one of these days." With that he walked towards the forest to get something to eat.  
  
"Come Littlefoot, why don't you show us around?" Ali said, referring to her and Shorty.  
  
"Yeah, sure, who knows it might be fun," Littlefoot said and started walking, they followed him closely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hip laughed as he threw a rock at a baby Longneck he didn't know. Cera, Nod and Mutt also laughed at that.  
  
The little Longneck's green eyes welded up with tears, causing them to laugh harder. This is Cera went to throw a rock at it.  
  
Just then Littlefoot stepped in front of the baby, getting hit by the sharp rock himself.  
  
He didn't even look at the small gash in his leg when he said, "Cera stop it! He didn't do anything to you."  
  
"Who are you to say anything?" Cera snapped, not realizing he had said her name.  
  
"We're in the same herd as him and know both his parents," Ali said walking up beside Littlefoot.  
  
Cera growled then said, "Who asked you Ali?"  
  
Ali shot her a look then nudged the baby Longneck back to where its mother was.  
  
"Stupid Longnecks, thinking they can rule the Valley," Hip muttered.  
  
"Well sorry," Littlefoot snapped then said, "I didn't think you'd ever hurt someone younger then yourself Cera."  
  
"How much did you tell him about me?" Cera snapped at Ali.  
  
"She didn't tell me anything, in fact I told HER about you originally," Littlefoot said.  
  
"What? You never knew me," Cera argued.  
  
"Sure I did. And I know Hip, Nod and Mutt," Littlefoot said well nodding to the other three there.  
  
"How do you know that? I thought Longnecks were supposed have small brains," Hip said.  
  
Cera had a feeling of dejavu, but said nothing.  
  
"Forget it," Littlefoot muttered.  
  
"Stupid," Cera muttered.  
  
Ali shot her a look and then said without realizing it, "Come on Littlefoot, let's go."  
  
Littlefoot nodded, also not realizing she had said his name and turned around walking the same direction as her.  
  
Cera's mouth fell open and it was confirmed as he said, "Hey, where'd Shorty go?"  
  
"Littlefoot?" She muttered, and saw the shocked look on Mutt and Hip's faces. She guessed hers must have looked like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What you want Cera?" Petrie asked as he settled down on a tree branch and yawned. It was late at night when Cera had gathered him, Ducky and Spike. They had all been extremely surprised, none of them had talked for many 'rise and falls of the night circle'. Now she just came and got them like when they were little kids, like they had always been friends and nothing had changed.  
  
"You know Ali's back right?" Cera said.  
  
"Yup, yup," Ducky said.  
  
"And Littlefoot's dad?" She continued.  
  
"Yeah?" Spike mumbled.  
  
"Do you know who that green Longneck that's a little taller then Ali is?" Cera pressed on.  
  
"No," Petrie said.  
  
"It's Shorty!" She said.  
  
There was a pause then Ducky said, "Is that what you wanted is for?"  
  
"Well no, I just wanted to add that. But you know that Brownish colored Longneck that Ali is ALWAYS with?" Cera asked.  
  
"No, who is he?" Spike said well yawning.  
  
"His name is Littlefoot, I heard Ali say it," Cera said, that caught everyone's attention.  
  
"You serious?" Petrie asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on, lets go wake him up and I'll prove it," Cera said and started to lead the way to the temporary nesting grounds for the Longnecks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where they be?" Petrie asked, there were so many Longnecks.  
  
"Look for Littlefoot's dad," Cera hissed. They quietly walked across the ground.  
  
"Look, look," Ducky said quietly.  
  
They all looked in the direction she was pointing to see Littlefoot, Ali and Stomp all sleeping in the same area.  
  
"Me no think we should wake them," Petrie said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"I agree with Petrie, I do," Ducky whispered.  
  
"Spike no!" Cera said as he almost woke up a Longneck.  
  
He turned back and stared at her curiously then Cera said, "That's Shorty. I can tell cause he doesn't have a flat head."  
  
Spike looked at the Dinosaur, then realized she was right and said, "Oh. But which one's Littlefoot and which one's Ali? It's too dark to see what color they are."  
  
The others looked at the other too sleeping longnecks, realizing he was right. In the day Littlefoot was mostly a bronze/copper and Ali was mostly a purple, but at night they looked the exact same.  
  
"Umm..." Cera said and looked at the two Longnecks; ones head (Ali) was laying across the others (Littlefoot) neck. She then said, "Who cares? We can just wake both of them up."  
  
Little did they know but Littlefoot woke up from the commotion they were making. Since they were so closed to him he could here them really good.  
  
Ali also opened her eyes and saw his amused face. He started to stand up, and she did too so her head wouldn't hit the ground.  
  
"Could you guys be any louder?" He whispered to them.  
  
"Oops, sorry, we are," Ducky said.  
  
Littlefoot yawned then Ali said, "Fine you obviously wanted to talk to him at least, so let's get away from here so we don't wake Shorty, Bron or anyone else up."  
  
They all started to walk in the direction of Lookout Peek (The place they ran away to in II).  
  
By the time they got there both Longnecks were almost asleep again, having been woken up without much choice.  
  
They both lay down and waited for the others to being talking.  
  
"Alright, basically they wanted proof that your really Littlefoot, and the only way they'd believe me was if they heard it from you," Cera said.  
  
Both Longnecks looked shocked then Littlefoot said, "How did you know? I didn't think anybody would find out!"  
  
"When you protected that baby Longneck, like when you were leaving, Ali said your name," Cera replied.  
  
"Oops," Ali said with a sheepish smile at the joking glare Littlefoot sent her.  
  
"So you are Littlefoot!" Petrie said and hugged his old friend.  
  
"Yup," Littlefoot said.  
  
"Why didn't you want anyone else to know?" Ducky asked, her eyes were wide from shock.  
  
"I didn't want anybody telling my Grandma and Grandpa...although maybe this way is better, can you guys tell them AFTER we leave again? That way they know I'm ok?" Littlefoot asked.  
  
"Why after you leave?" Petrie asked.  
  
"So they won't stop me," Littlefoot said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK I'm done for now, they'll be more for later. And who knows...I MIGHT bring back Chomper too! LOL!  
  
Well catch ya'll later!  
  
~Random Story Girl~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Land Before Time XI  
  
By: Random Story Girl  
  
Chapter Five  
  
o.o actually I couldn't really picture Cera hanging out with them...I just really had no clue what to do...my next fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They talked the whole night, getting reacquainted.  
  
When morning rolled over Littlefoot and Ali left to go with the rest of their herd.  
  
"I can't believe he's really back. I can't," Ducky said.  
  
"Well he's leaving soon anyways so we can't get used to it," Spike said suddenly.  
  
They all stared at him, realizing he was right.  
  
"Why do they leave again?" Petrie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Cera said, "But I wish I did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eat up everyone, we're leaving tomorrow," Bron said to his herd.  
  
Littlefoot sighed he wanted to leave now, before he had second thoughts about staying. The herd was right by the thundering falls getting some good food in them for when they leave.  
  
He looked over at his grandparents sadly, and then took a drink of the cool water.  
  
Suddenly a pricing scream broke through the air, making everyone jump.  
  
"Daisy!" A swimmer cried and ran to where the scream came from.  
  
A few followed her, including Bron, but he told Littlefoot, Ali and Shorty to stay behind.  
  
"I hate this, what are we supposed to do? Baby-sit the old ones?" Shorty growled and waded into the cool water.  
  
Littlefoot rolled his eyes then looked back at his Grandparents. They had stayed behind to watch a few of the children, plus they weren't up to much anymore, they hadn't been doing things like before Littlefoot left. You know, running into the Mysterious Beyond after children or anything.  
  
Cera's father charged back through the clearing and said, "The child was killed, it looked like it was by a small Sharptooth."  
  
"How's that possible?" Grandpa Longneck said, shocked.  
  
"We don't know, obviously the sharptooth came up to her, she screamed, and it killed her so she wouldn't tell anybody what kind it was," He replied.  
  
Littlefoot suddenly remembered something, on the way to the Great Valley he thought he had seen a small shadow of something that was a Longneck for a second, but didn't really realize it.  
  
The crying swimmer came back and fell onto the ground, weeping for her falling child.  
  
Ali sniffed and held back a tear of pity for the mother.  
  
"Where Daisy Mama?" One of them asked, causing the mother to hug her children.  
  
She looked up at a flyer and said, "Can you get Ducky and Spike for me, please?"  
  
Petrie's mother nodded and took off.  
  
"Oh god, that's Ducky's mom," Littlefoot said suddenly, causing Ali to gasp.  
  
Shorty looked up with shock in his eyes.  
  
Bron, who had just come back, stared at the scene sadly. He nudged Littlefoot and said, "Back to the herd all of you."  
  
The three nodded and started back towards their nesting grounds.  
  
Bron stared again sadly, he didn't know what he'd do if Littlefoot were killed now. Sighing he followed the three young Longnecks back to his herd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little Longneck woke up to the sound of a bug flying by its head and opened its eyes.  
  
He stared at it with interest and giggled as it tickled his face. As it flew off he chased after it.  
  
He heard a rustling sound to his left and thought it was the bug and jumped through the bushes to find himself staring directly into the blood red eyes of a sharptooth.  
  
"MAMA!" He yelled and ran as fast as possible towards his herd.  
  
The Sharptooth jumped out quickly on top of the baby, which let out a strangled cry before it left pain in its neck, then saw nothing more.  
  
Back with the herd a young female Longneck jerked awake at the cry, then looked around and let out a gasp.  
  
"What's wrong Kata?" Her mate asked.  
  
"Roch is gone!" She yelled out.  
  
Bron was up in a minute then said, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, and I just heard something cry for help!" She wept.  
  
Bron started towards where he heard the cry come from, Roch's father followed him.  
  
A few minutes later they both returned, the male with tears in his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry, the Sharptooth..."  
  
Kata didn't need him to finish the sentence, she burst out in tears.  
  
Littlefoot and Ali watched from the side with shocked faces.  
  
"Get more sleep, everyone, and no one leave the herd, we're safe if we stay together, understand?" Bron said, getting a few nods.  
  
As the herd settled down into a light and uncomfortable sleep Littlefoot nudged Ali and nodded towards the forest.  
  
Slowly they got up and walked over to the forest, not seeing Shorty's eyes on them.  
  
"What is it?" Ali asked him once they were out of ear shot of everyone.  
  
"I say we find what's doing this," Littlefoot said.  
  
"Are you crazy? We could get killed!" Ali said.  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it. The Sharptooth is here on its own and from the size of the things it attacks I'd say it's smaller then us," He said, then sighed seeing her doubtful face.  
  
"I don't know," Ali said.  
  
"We got rid of things bigger then us before," Littlefoot said, "I tell you what, we'll go get Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike to come with us...will that be a bit more of a comfort?"  
  
She hesitated then sighed and said, "Lead the way."  
  
He smiled and they were about to leave when Shorty walked in front of them.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he said to them. They were about to argue with him when he cut them off, "Not without me anyways."  
  
They sighed in relief and nodded. The three Longnecks set off towards the closets nest...Petrie's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What now?" Cera muttered, staring at the three Longnecks.  
  
"I'm tired, I am," Ducky muttered.  
  
"Me too," Petrie said, he had ridden over on Littlefoot's head.  
  
"Look guys, another baby was killed, someone from our herd," Littlefoot said, noticing the pained look on both Ducky and Spikes faces.  
  
"That's why we want to find this Sharptooth before it kills anyone else," Ali informed them.  
  
"So...you leave without a trace, and then suddenly come back, bringing a baby killer with you, and you expect us to help?" Cera burst out.  
  
After along pause Littlefoot said, in more of a question then an answer, "Yes?"  
  
"Well forget it, I'm going home," Cera said and stalked off back towards her nest.  
  
"Sorry Littlefoot, me to tired. Me also no do that stuff no more," Petrie said and flew off.  
  
"Our mama needs us right now..." Ducky muttered and hopped on Spikes back as he started walking away.  
  
Littlefoot stared in shocked silence as all his former friends left.  
  
"I guess...I guess there's no point in going then," Shorty said and walked back towards the herd.  
  
"Littlefoot I..." Ali started but he cut her off.  
  
"Just go back with Shorty; I know that's what you want to do. But we led this Sharptooth here, and I plan on getting rid of it," Littlefoot said and walked off in another direction.  
  
Ali bit her lip and slowly started walking in the direction that Shorty had gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK I'll end this chapter there from sheer boredom...yeah this is stupid, also Chomper WON'T be in this one but probably another one...sorry. Anyways...buh bye  
  
~Random Story Girl~ 


End file.
